Guitar Hero II (Xbox 360)
Guitar Hero II is the second game released in the Guitar Hero series. It is also the first game to be released on the Xbox 360 as well as the PS2. The 360 version has many new features that were not included on the PS2 version. New songs For the port, RedOctane licensed 10 new tracks (8 main setlist songs, 2 bonus songs): *"Possum Kingdom" - Toadies * *"Salvation" - Rancid *"Life Wasted" - Pearl Jam *"Billion Dollar Babies" - Alice Cooper *"Hush" - Deep Purple *"Rock and Roll Hoochie Koo" - Rick Derringer *"Dead!" - My Chemical Romance * *"The Trooper" - Iron Maiden *"Drink Up" - Ounce of Self * *"Kicked to the Curb" - Noble Rot * * ( * ) indicates that this is a Master Track. There are also changes to charts from the original songs. For example, in Stop!, there are two more SP phrases, and in Monkey Wrench, the first note (on Expert at least) is a blue sustain one beat before the original start. The setlist for the game has been changed to reflect the new tracks and a new understanding of the difficulty of the original songs. For a complete list of songs, see Song List. Changes from the PS2 Version *Graphics having better detail. *More sophisticated lighting effects in every venue. *Achievements are available. *In career and quickplay some songs are in different venues. *New songs. (See above) *Songs are in a different order than the PS2 version. *The singer is wearing aviators. *Thunderhorse and Trogdor feature artwork in the career shop. *In the character select, when Johnny Napalm blows his nose, snot appears. When the Grim Ripper pops out from below, flames appear. *Axel Steel's "Other Shirt" outfit now also gives him a beard. *Pandora's face and head are re-made. *Audiences who are in the far background are now animated. *Guitar and bass strings are thinner and more realistic. *The Gibson Les Paul Classic Cherry Sunburst's humbuckers are open-coiled, the Gibson Flying V New Century's pickguard is reflective rather than white, the Gibson ES-335 Cherry doesn't have a white skull drawing on it, and the Gibson LP Double Cutaway Custom Resin is transparent. *Downloadable Content songs. (See below) *In the intro for Stonehenge, the camera goes a lot farther to the stage. *While the UFO is arriving at Stonehenge, most of the time, the bottom faces the ground. Downloadable Content See Song List for more information. There are currently 6 track packs available for 500 Microsoft points each. There have not been any announcements of new packs. In a GameSpy interview, RedOctane said that versus online gameplay was a probable future addition, and that downloadable songs would be priced the same as other similar services.http://xbox360.gamespy.com/xbox-360/guitar-hero-2/754599p1.html. They have also claimed in various interviews that "Guitar Hero II will feature more downloadable content than any other 360 title".http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/764/764899p1.htmlThis turned out to be untrue however, because all newer Guitar Hero games, all Rock Band games, and plenty of other Xbox 360 games all had more DLC than Guitar Hero II. Leaderboards The 360 version also features leaderboards on Xbox Live. Scores are split into three groups: *Campaign Only - Your total score for the songs on the main set list *All Songs - Same as Campaign Only, but includes bonus songs and DLC *Individual Songs - Individual leaderboards for each song. Scores listed on the leaderboards do not include the percentage or note streak acheived on a player's best run. In fact, the only designation of any kind is a small letter next to the score, denouncing which difficulty the score was acheived on. The leaderboards have been hacked (much like other XBL leaderboards), making total scores of over 1 billion as well as song scores a lot higher than the optimal scores possible to show up on the boards. Neither RedOctane nor Activision have remedied this problem, despite much fan complaining. Glitch A glitch has been discovered that allows players to beat any song with minimal effort, particularly useful to people playing solely for achievements. The glitch was discovered by user "jonesater" on the GameFAQs message boards.http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board=935834&topic=37316062 For more, see glitch. References Category:Games Category:Guitar Hero II Category:Guitar Hero II songs Category:Songs played on the Xbox series Category:Songs played on the Xbox 360